When Boredom Strikes Akatsuki
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: Its a pleasant day in their beautiful villages and headquarters, but a certain group of people can’t think of anything to do. Series of craziness and randomness from the ever so loyal Akatsuki and others gang.
1. Chapter 1 Barbie

**Summary: **

Its a pleasant day in their beautiful villages and headquarters, but a certain group of people can't think of anything to do. Series of craziness and randomness from the ever so loyal Akatsuki and others gang.

**Side Trail:**

Randomness. Craziness. And with an author with a very sick and twisted mind which is all drained from sanity, what is there to come? MAYHEM!

**Authors Note:**

Ok. This is going to be a series of craziness from the number one random organization! Akatsuki! And company, namely, the Naruto-gang! Muahahaha! Sheer destruction when boredom strikes.

**Disclaimer:**

Dun dun dun! I own Naruto! (Beep!) Ooops. That was wrong. I meant to say, I do _not_ own Naruto. But I secretly wished I do. And I do not also own the great song 'Barbie Girl'. Yes, it's quite a shock, but I don't. BUT – I own a Konoha Forehead protector! Bwahahaha! XD

* * *

"**When Boredom Strikes"**

**Chapter 1:**

"**Barbie"**

Birds a-chirping. Trees swaying from the cool breeze. Children playing outside. And...

_Scccchhhzzzzttttssszzzkkkkkeeeccchhh!_(1)

"Dammit, Tobi! What the hell are you doing!?" Yelled a very angry blond who stormed into a younger boy's room, hair messy, eyes drowsy with large black circles indicating he did not get any sleep last night, and a very drowsy look on his face. Yes, the graceful and ever so _civilized_ Deidara was having THAT day. The day where Tobi annoys him the most. On Saturdays.

"Oh! Good—" The masked boy was cut off when Deidara slammed the door closed and thudded out of the room of the boy before and made his way back to his own, surprisingly, the corridors were dark. What's so surprising about that? But Deidara had gotten an eerie feeling something odd was about to happen.

Once left alone, the masked boy, Tobi, blinked, not noticeable to anyone, because of the hideous mask he was wearing. "...Morning?" He continued on to where he trailed off but then continued on with his previous line of work – making a mess of his room.

Only god could forsake that his room was more oddly looking than Hidan's! But not creepy enough for Kakuzu's.

Deidara muttered a few curses as he went on back to his room. Throwing himself on the bed, he pondered, _Why the hell did I get up anyway?!_

His memory somehow got short because the true and obvious reason why he got up so annoyed was – Tobi. Yes. The sick and twisted little boy of the Akatsuki has managed to annoy every nerve there is in a certain blond.

_Why exactly did he even—_ An ear-piercing skimming. _Tobi! I'm going to kill you!_ He thought as he threw his blanket aside and walked out his room _again. _

Making his way into Tobi, he noticed a room rather quite and... spooky. Ignoring it, he slid open Tobi's room, giving him one icy and annoyed look.

"Did Tobi do anything wrong, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked innocently as he put a pair of needles and a dead cat's body aside. Blinking, Deidara ignored this and continued on.

"Tobi, do you know what day it is today?" Deidara asked softly, trying not to let his anger or annoyance get the better of him.

"Its a Saturday!" Tobi declared cheerfully as he got up from his crouching position and faced Deidara now.

"Yes, and what do I like to do on Saturday's?" Deidara asked again, trying to keep a calm and serene atmosphere going on. But this was highly destroyed, or highly annoyed with the dead cat Tobi was playing a while ago.

"Deidara-senpai likes to blow stuff up on Saturdays and he puts clay under Hidan's coat! Exploding clay!" Tobi replied cheerfully, thinking this was a guessing game, he thought in his mind, _I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! _But is he wrong there! Wait. He is ALWAYS wrong.

It was as if a very loud 'beep' from another dimension sounded in the head of Deidara. The blond sweat-dropped.

"Aside from that," He muttered, rubbing his left eye due to exhaustion.

"Uh... Oh yeah! Deidara-senpai said that he sleeps in on Saturday's because of a heavy night doiiiing...--" The boy was cut off when Deidara put a hand over his mouth as Kisame stepped in.

"Sssh. No one needs to know about the second thing!" Deidara whispered in a hiss-like statement as Kisame just stood there. Dumb-founded. He shook his head, "Oh yeah." He muttered to himself as he raised a hand.

"Can't you see I'm busy trying to kill Tobi here, yeah?" Deidara heeved, glancing over Tobi to see Kisame.

"I was just checking where- Oh damn!" Kisame said, his voice trailing off as a high-pitched yell already.

Deidara and Tobi looked at him as if he was mad.

"If its not coming from here... then.. where!?" Kisame said as he ran out of the room, not noticing it was a sliding door, he tried to pull it open. Bang. That was a great idea. The door ripped. Stupid. But great. And yes, I just used sarcasm.

"What?" Deidara whispered as he watched the door drop to the floor. He then slowly walked away.

"Deidara-senpai! What will Tobi do with the broken door?!" Tobi yelled as he pointed to the door and rushed out to see the trail of Deidara's hair.

Deidara put a hand in the air, and said, "Tape it back," He muttered under his breath as he looked around for Kisame.

--

Kisame, frantic already to where the very annoying sound or song he heard from earlier was determined to find out where in the seven seas it was coming from. He pulled open the door of Kakuzu's room, which was obviously, also, a sliding door. Man, does this fish have a brain!? Probably. Its a 50/50 chance.

"Kisame! You owe me money for this door!" He yelled angrily as he threw a handful of money down on the table to rush out to see Kisame running to and fro.

That's when a hand was placed on his right shoulder, resulting for him to make a jump.

"Oh..." Kisame said, turning around to face a certain Deidara who was failing so hard on holding in his laugh.

"What do you want?" Kisame asked as he folded his arms and looked at Deidara.

"I was just wondering-_haha_, what you were looking for," Deidara replied swiftly as he bumped on to the wall, still laughing madly at Kisame's reaction before.

Kisame just shrugged and went on with his findings.

"Oi I'm serious!" Deidara yelled as Kisame looked at him.

"I heard _something_," Mumbled Kisame lowly.

"What?" Deidara asked eagerly as Kisame came closer to him to whisper something, that's when both the blonde's eyes darted into narrow halls, and ended up giving a slight chuckle.

"Come to think of it, that's the same song that woke me up, un!" Deidara proclaimed as he raised a finger up.

Kisame groaned.

"Its been annoying the hell out of me, yeah." Deidara sighed as he rubbed his head.

On was the hunt! The hunt for the annoying song.

This so called hunt went on for 2 hours. Opening every door in the whole Head Quarters, their search was in vain. They looked everywhere. Or so they thought. The two looked at each other and blinked, no way was the sound coming from HIS room! They then hurriedly took the opportunity of running straight to a certain room at the end of the hall, sliding it furiously to the left – only to find it empty and quite.

"Great, un." Deidara mumbled sarcastically.

The two have lost all hope of where to find or where to track down the horrible and screechy music from earlier. They checked everyone's room!

Deidara then looked at his fingers and thought, counting also.

_Tobi..._

_Kisame..._

_Hidan..._

_Konan..._

_Kakuzu..._

_Zetsu..._

_Sasori..._

_Deidara..._

_Leader..._

He was done, "...And oh yeah, Itachi." Deidara said lowly, done with his counting already. Their heads turned around as they looked at each-other.

"Itachi!" They both proclaimed, running into the said boys room and too stupid and too anxious to realize that Itachi's door was NOT a sliding one, they, obviously slid it to the left. Only to find it broken into two. _Big oops there._ Deidara thought as the room was awfully dark. There, in the corner of the room, sat a very creepy figure. A figure of which came from hell itself. A messenger of the great demon lord, or maybe, the demon itself!

Red eyes loomed over the two members as Itachi sat there, quite, but vicious. He then spoke, "What do you two want." He said creepily, sending shudders down the two's spine.

The two shook their heads and slowly backed away, slamming the door back, and trying their hardest to put one and two of the broken parts, together.

Shrugging, they walked gloomily down the stairs. "Great. Maybe it was just your-" Deidara was cut off when Kisame mumbled, 'our'.

"-Our imagination." The blond finished, then, both their ears perked up, a soft 'boom' sound of stereos were playing now.

"That, hell, is no frickin' imagination!" Kisame declared as they ran back up the stairs, putting their ears against Itachi's door, they shivered. No way was the annoying sound coming from the king of doom. Or... there is always... ways.

They carefully turned the knob open, two heads popping to see what was happening. Then, the lights were turned on. But the red-eyed man was still unaware of their presence. Then, disco lights.

"What the hell?" Deidara mumbled, to see swirly pink, green and blue lights trailing across the room. Then they heard it-

'_Come on Barbie lets go party!'_

That has got to be the most sickest thing EVER. Peering even more, they saw a shadow at the end.

'_I'm a Barbie girl, in my Barbie wooorld, its fantastic...'_

That was the last verse of the song that they heard, for the two have fallen unconscious already. The sight, was too... hysterical and funny to behold. Oh how they wished they had a video camera. But no sooner than 10 seconds after Itachi's little presentation of acting and dancing out the whole song, have seriously, put the two in a laughter that would not stop until they were too tired to even laugh, they passed out.

Oh, the undying wish for a camera. How could it fail them? But. None the less. How people would pay to see the stunt!

The two, has passed out for over 2 hours until laughing hard again.

* * *

1 Have you seen it in movies where a very nice background music plays, then suddenly, a loud screech? Yeah? No? Oh well!

--

Seige: Don't kill me for this chapter. Its not totally funny. Just... random.

Itachi: The hell it was random! (Shows a kunai at your face)

Seige: Come on! It was just for THIS one chapter! Don't worry, second chapters got it all covered up. (Snickers)

Deidara: Why do I don't feel good about that?

Seige: Because its all gonna be you in the second chapter.

Kisame: Why him!?

Seige: Its fun to torture Deidara. Seriously.

Deidara: You told me I was your favourite...

Seige: That's why its great to torture you!

Itachi: At least its the transvestites turn.

Seige: Now be good! And don't forget, stick around for the second chapter and offer up your reviews on what to put on further more chapters. And tell me what you think about this.

Deidara: Yeah... Just say good bye already!

Seige: Alright, alright! Bye guys! (waves)

_--_

_You can never truly have fun unless you throw it all away._

_Oh mind you! Not THOSE! Your Sanity!_

_Throw them all away and lets run to the insane haven..._

_For I am a person who's insanity is incomparable. _


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast

**Author's note:**

Hey-o! Here's the second chapter! Yey! And I am so sorry that Chapter 1 was kind of stupid. I apologize again. So here's chapter 2. Its kind of an early update cause I felt like doing it. Oh...

**Disclaimer:**

Oooh.. Ohhh.. Lalalala! I do not own Naruto! Lalalalala! And I do not own Akatsuki and company! Dadadadada...

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"**Breakfast with Deidara****"**

Tossing and turning, Hidan pulled his pillow close to his face, to trap out the insane noise from the outside world. "Oh frickin' hell!" He yelled as he threw the pillow down to the floor and moaned.

--

Leaving the enraged Jashinist to his room, half of the group were in the kitchen while the other half were out doing something.

Sasori then entered the room and yawned as he gripped the ledge of the chair and passed this. He then ran his wooden finger on a table as he stopped by a bucket filled with cola. He then grabbed one and proceeded to his little trip and sat himself down the table. Already eating were Pein and Konan. The two were awfully quite, thinking nothing was wrong, he just drank the cola (1).

Mumbling something, Deidara stomped in towards the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the cupboards and a spoon in the drawer. He then took the new cereal the cheapo Kakuzu bought. He groaned, and read the brand name, written in bold letters, "**Goldy Flakes **(2)"

_More like 'Cheap flakes'_ Deidara thought grimly as he took it by the edge and poured a heaping of it to his bowl, along with milk. He then took a sit beside Sasori and ate.

Being the mischievous imp that he was, and everyone out of the kitchen, aside from he and Sasori, he had a snickering grin on. He stood up but was followed by the brown eyes of a red-head.

"What do you think you're up to?" Sasori sighed as he raised a brow.

Deidara just chuckled lightly and shook his head, "Nothing, nothing." He grinned as Sasori just sighed once more and added, "Tell me now. Or..."

Deidara, being the whiny guy that he is, and probably curious one, turned his head and looked at him. "Or what, un?" He asked, scratching his head.

Sasori just kept quite and stood up, leaving the room.

"Danna! Tell me!" He whined as Sasori glanced over him and had a rather slight smirk on.

"No more _happy time_ for tonight." The red-head replied brightly as he looked at the blond who was tilting his head.

"Nooo!!" Deidara wailed, plopping down to the ground, it was as if everything was lost. _No more happy time!?_ He thought grimly as he grimaced.

Sasori just sighed and picked his over-reacting partner and pinned him to the wall then left.

Deidara snickered again, _Well, it's just for tonight, yeah._ He thought as he took the box of cereal and started to put little bits of clay in it.

Chuckling to himself, he silently walked out of the kitchen just as Hidan and Kakuzu were about to enter.

Hidan mumbled something like, 'If that idiot of a blond ever do something stupid one more time, I'm going to shove his fucking head inside a horse's ass.' He stubbornly sat down and took the box of cereal.

Kakuzu then said, "Try not to destroy anything, dope."

Hidan nodding slowly and muttering something under his breath for the first time this day said, "Yeah yeah. No need to be in such a pickle, damn it."

Scooping one spoonful of the cereal...

--

Deidara clasped his hands together as he let out a smirk and a devilish look in his eyes. He then said softly, 'Kats--" He was cut off when a hand was put over his mouth.

"Mmm... who..." Deidara said, his voice muffled as he felt the wood against his skin.

"Danna, un, let go..." He said one more time, his voice still muffled.

"That's not a bright idea." Sasori told him.

Deidara just glared as Sasori put his hand down and shrugged.

_What Sasori no danna doesn't know won't hurt him._ He thought, rubbing his hands together menacingly. He then peeked back in the kitchen and a smirk, yet again, trailed on his face.

"KATSU!" He said.

--

"Did you hear that annoying shit-head, she-male?" Hidan muttered as he scooped the spoon near his mouth.

"I think it was..--" Kakuzu said.

"No fucking way! Not heeeerreeeee..." Hidan trailed off when a loud explosion occurred in front of him.

"YOU IDIOT! DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE PRICK OF A SUCKER!" He yelled, trying to get up from his position but found out that his head was not unattached to his whole body.

* * *

1 : Yes. Sasori is drinking something. It'd be a shame if in this whole fic he'd just be... staring at them eat.

2 : I made this up. If there is such a brand, sorry. XD

Seige: This is one crappy chapter, I know. Sorry again. My little sister is of no help. Dammit.

Itachi: Humph, at least I'm not in this one...

Hidan: By the power of the great Jashin! Die wench!

Seige: O...M...F...G! ITS A DECAPITATED HEAD!

Kabuto: Where!? Where!?

Hidan: Little witch! Where's that transvestite?!

Seige: Dunno...

Hidan: Where the fuck is Kakuzu?!

Seige: Dunno...

Hidan: Is 'dunno' all you can say!?

Seige: Dunno...

Hidan: That's it! Die, sucker!

Seige: How can a head-- never mind. Bye, guys!

Hidan: You better fix me up in the next chapter.

Seige: Damn! I said 'bye'. Now say bye, you little cunt or I'm decapitating your whole body!

Hidan: Little shit. Yeah. Yeah. Byeee... (Sarcasm)

--

_You can never truly have fun unless you throw it all away._

_Oh by mind you! Not THOSE! Your Sanity!_

_Throw them all away and lets run to the insane haven..._

_For I am a person who's insanity is incomparable. _


End file.
